Ouija Board
by NeverlandNat
Summary: Dan brings home a Ouija Board and makes Phil try it with him. Phil gets scared, but Dan keeps provoking the spirit he's messing with. Gets fluffy towards the end. Phil Lester, Dan Howell, AmazingPhil, danisnotonfire, Phan. Not a wonderful summary, but please read!


**You guys. Omfg I miss you guys so much. I am having the worst writer's block in the history of like ever. I'm so sorry about making you wait so long. I think about how to continue like all day every day. I am trying my hardest, just be patient and work with me. I'm so sorry and I love you all. Don't think for a second that I forgot about you or I'm leaving you. I'm just really stuck. So, here's a one shot for you guys. Hope you like it! Oh and I'm not sure if it's "**_**an**_** Ouija Board" or "**_**a**_** Ouija Board" so I guessed.**

Phil was sitting in the living room, staring at the TV. He wasn't even completely sure what he was watching. Some random crappy TV show that came on after Adventure Time. Where had he put the remote, anyways? And when would Dan be home? Dan left a while ago to go get his camera fixed, leaving Phil alone in the flat. Just as Phil was pondering Dan's whereabouts, he came rushing through the front door and into the living room.

"Phil! Phil Phil Phil Phil!" Dan jumped up and down as he stood in front of Phil, who was looking quite confused. In Dan's hand was a bag that contained some sort of box.

"Um hi." Phil said, looking at Dan, suspiciously.

"Guess what I got!" Dan practically shouted.

"What did you get?" Phil asked, already defeated. Dan pulled out the box from the bag. Uh oh.

"A Ouija Board!" Phil's smile fell. "And guess who's trying it out with me!"

"Certainly not me!" Phil commented.

"Yes, you. Now come on. Let's try it."

"Why now?"

"Aw is little Philip scared?" Dan mocked, sticking out his lower lip.

"No, just... Why would you even buy it? It's a waste of money." Phil secretly was scared, but he was not about to tell Dan that.

"Ugh come on! It'll be fun! Let's go in our room. I'll get candles to make it better." Dan headed off to the kitchen to get matches to light the candles.

Phil reluctantly went to their room and sat on the floor with his back to the bed. Dan came in with the matches, candles, and the board. Dan set down the objects and shut the curtains, even though it was pitch black outside. He then sat across from Phil and set the board in between them. Dan put a candle on each short side of the board and slowly lit them. Phil watched carefully, still not really wanting to do this. Dan noticed Phil's hesitance this time.

"Phil, stop worrying. It'll be fun. Now, put your hand on the moving piece." Even though he didn't want to, Phil did as he was told. Dan placed his hand on it, too. "I'll ask the questions if that makes you feel better." Phil nodded. Dan looked at Phil and saw his fear. Dan leaned over the board and placed a quick kiss on Phil's lips. "I'll protect you." Dan winked.

"Let's just get this started." Phil said, wanting to get this over with.

"Hello?"

"H-I" The board spelled out. Dan smiled.

"May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"N-O"

"Why not?"

"E-V-I-L" Phil shifted, uncomfortably.

"Who? You?"

"Y-E-S" Dan cleared his throat. Phil scooted away from the board slightly.

"Dan, can we put this away?" Phil asked.

"You're not scared, are you?" Dan mocked once more.

"No. It's just dumb."

"So, you're evil? What makes you so evil?"

"K-I-L-L-E-D"

"You killed people?" Dan asked.

"Y-E-S" Phil was officially scared.

"How many people did you kill?"

"Dan, stop."

"How many people?"

"1-7"

"Why?"

"Y-O-U-R-E-N-E-X-T"

"What?" Dan asked, getting defensive. The piece started moving faster.

"Y-O-U-R-E-N-E-X-T" It repeated.

"Shut the fuck up." Dan yelled, frustrated. Again, it started moving faster.

"F-U-C-K-Y-O-U"

"Dan, can we stop?" Phil asked, heart racing.

"I'd love to see that happen." Dan said to the invisible presence. "You can't even get me, bitch!" Dan was really pushing it now.

"10-9-8"

"What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"C-O-U-N-T-D-O-W-N"

"Countdown to what?"

"Y-O-U-L-L-S-E-E"

"Countdown to shit! Nothing's going to happen!" Dan said, taking this as a joke. Phil, however, was taking it more seriously.

"7-6-5"

"Dan! Please, can we stop?"

"N-O-S-T-O-P-P-I-N-G-N-O-W" Phil removed his hand from the piece, which was now practically flying across the board.

"Dan, take your hand off!" Phil ordered. Dan ignored Phil, totally entranced by the board.

"4-3-2"

"Dan, this isn't funny. Let go!"

The moving piece tried moving back to the numbers to get to one, but Dan held it back.

"Phil, don't worry. I'm not letting it get to one. Even though nothing will happen." Suddenly, the moving piece went to the letters.

"O-N-E"

Silence. Phil was now terrified. Even Dan seemed scared right now. The moving piece flew across the board for the last time.

"G-O-O-D-B-Y-E"

Dan took his shaking hand off the piece and rested it in his lap. Phil was sitting in the bed, hugging himself as his head rested on his knees.

"See what you did, Dan!" Phil yelled, terrified rather than mad. "Now we're going to die from some crazy spirit!"

"You're overreacting, Phil. It's just a stupid game." He said trying not only to convince Phil, but himself as well. Phil climbed under the covers, trying to protect himself.

"I'm scared, Dan. Something bad is going to happen."

"Don't be scared. It's only a game. Nothing will happen." Dan climbed in bed behind Phil and wrapped his arms around his frightened boyfriend. "I'll make sure no creepy ghost comes and kills us, okay?"

"Okay." Phil said, his small voice sounding sad. After a moment of silence, Phil says to Dan, "I hate you for bringing that thing home." Dan chuckled and squeezed Phil tighter.

"I didn't mean for it to scare you that much." Dan kissed the side of Phil's neck multiple times, trying to show Phil he loves him. Phil's heart fluttered in his chest. "I love you."

Phil laughed softly and said, "Oh shut up." Dan smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You know, you scare too easily." Dan stated.

"I know. But the best part is the hugs you give me to make me feel better."

Dan kissed behind Phil's ear and hugged him even closer.

"I love you." Dan said again. This time, Phil took Dan's hand from his chest and placed it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"I love you, too."

**Yay for extremely cliché endings! I hope you liked it and stuff. Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it. Thanks! I'll try and return to Walking Through Fire Without A Burn soon! I started school like a week ago and stuff so, yeah. I love you all for putting up with me! Stay amazing!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
